The Brian And Mia Chronicles
by ButterflyBlue24
Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia...
1. Our Version Of Normal

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Chapter 1: Our Version Of Normal

Pairing: Brian/Mia

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia….

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately…so, you know, please do not sue, I simply borrowed them for a bit. I'll give them back…..PROMISE ;) xx

"Are we a 'normal' married couple?" Mia demanded, randomly, catching Brian off guard, causing him to choke on the mouthful of water he'd just taken. He stopped and leaned back, looking at her from around the fridge door, unsure of what to what to do or say next. He simply stared at her. He was almost afraid to ask where the newest question had come from and no idea what the 'correct' answer would be.

"Well?" she promoted, hands on her hips, still managing to ooze the familiar Toretto attitude even at 6 months pregnant.

"Uhhhhh….." Brian shook his head slightly. "Do I have to guess what's going on or….?" He trailed off

"We're not normal" Mia stated, rather factually.

Brian blinked. She'd knocked him off balance and it took him a minute to come round.

"Speak for yourself Mi…"

She slumped forward and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down with the attitude of a sulky teenager. Brian shut the fridge and sat down opposite her, pulling the chair further over to her.

"Hey" he said gently but she refused to look at him. "Hey…Hey babe…." He guided her chin up in order to meet her eyes

"I can't help if I don't know what's going on Mrs O'Conner"

At that she had to smile. To the rest of the world, Mrs O'Conner didn't exist, but she did in their house. She absently played with her wedding ring

"We haven't done anything that _normal_ married people do"

Brian looked puzzled. Was this baby hormones? To him, his wife seemed to have gone slightly mad.

"Like…what babe?" he managed

"I haven't cleaned out your underwear drawer"

At that statement, Brian fought not to lose it. The only thing keeping him from laughing was the look on Mia's face. She looked genuinely upset over the whole thing.

"Do you…_want _to?" he asked her, scratching the back of his head. Half an hour ago he'd been in the gym. This wasn't a conversation he'd been ready for and he sure as hell didn't have any answers. Mia, to be honest wasn't making much sense.

"No…" she sighed and got up and Brian stared straight in front of him completely confused.

"Brian, we live in a beach house. In Goa. After a 100 million dollar bank heist in Rio"

"Yeah…." He sounded vaguely proud of that "What's THAT gotta do with my underwear" he asked making a face

"I don't WANT to clear it out"

Brian was completely lost. They were going round in circles.

"Ehh? Baby, you've lost me"

"I LIKE your underwear!" she threw her hands up in total exasperation. Although at her comment, Brian couldn't help but smirk

"Soooo…then what's the problem?" he asked

"NORMAL married people _fight_ Brian. And, normal wives go through their husband's underwear drawer and throw out stuff they don't like. I'm supposed to get pissed off at you for driving too fast or cos you've forgot the rubbish. I'm supposed to MOAN Bri…._MOAN. _And instead, I _like _your underwear, and I like the fact our car is like 485horse power and you drive like you do. And you never ever forget the rubbish!"

As she ranted, Brian clicked. Forgetting the male part of his brain that seemed to switch on every time his wife mentioned cars or specs, he stood up and walked over, kissing her and effectively ending her rant.

"Has all this come from what Rome said?" he asked gently as he pulled back and she opened her eyes. At his question, she refused to look directly at him.

Roman had been on the island with Danielle, his latest and newest, the week before and when questioned about what had happened to Carla, the girl they'd been expecting. Rome had an answer ready and waiting.

"_**A man is only as faithful as his options, cuz. If one moans, you gonna trade in for one that don't"**_

"Mi?" he asked

"No, ok, NO!...but it didn't help! Stupid Rome!" she shook her head "I mean why wouldn't you? I'm huge and I'll moan and you'll get bored!"

To be honest, to Brian, it was incredibly cute why she was wound up and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Mia demanded, hands back on her hips.

"Mi, you ARE my ONLY option….You get that, right?"

"…..Really?"

"You're really asking me that?"

She looked down and Brian took a step forward

"Mia…." It was all he said and she looked up

"You are my only option, by _choice_ I LOVE you. And you are not huge, you're pregnant, and beautiful by the way"

She looked at the ground, blushing, something else Brian was finding incredibly cute.

"And I don't care I you DO clean out my underwear drawer. We don't argue because we got married 2 months ago, give it a year, you'll hate me" he smirked.

"Asshole" she replied, smiling

"See? There we go" He said.

Her eyes filled with tears and Brian sighed, still smiling.

"Oh, here we go"

"I'm sorry" she sniffed, and Brian took her hand

"Come with me"

He led her outside onto the deck overlooking the beach.

"Look" he nodded to the beach and then to their Skyline GTR parked at the side

"You wanna trade all this in for a skyscraper and a Hyundai?" he raised an eyebrow

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No. Not a chance in hell"

"Let the moaning commence" he said, grinning and she smacked him in response. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, as they stood overlooking the beach.

"You and our baby are my everything Mi._ Everything. _I don't care what I have to do. I lost you once, won't be happening again"

Mia smiled and fresh tears welled up and Brian shook his head playfully

"God, I love you" she whispered.

"Good, cos I love you too"

"Even when I'm crazy?" she asked

"Even when you're crazy" he confirmed

"Mmmmm…..Good….cos I love you enough to tell you that you need a shower" she said.

Brian growled, and she ducked out his arms as he tickled her, she ran back to the kitchen squealing, he lunged and ran after her as Mia's giggles echoed round their home.


	2. Alone Again

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 2: Alone Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

Chapter 2: Alone Again (song by Alyssa Reid)

"_Till now, I always got by on my own….I never really cared until I met you and it chills me to the bone…how do I get you alone… _

…_.the phone call, can you stop the free fall, can you be the reason I can see beyond the lies, if I keep holding on, I hear you, but can you stop the screaming, did you stop believing?... I can feel you letting go….Can't be alone tonight…."_

It was late when Mia knocked Brian's door. Late meaning, after 1am. This wasn't how she'd planned to end her Friday night out, but four cosmos, a couple of beers and two tequila shots later here she was. Her brother, behind bars, again, numerous FBI interviews, a police raid and two weeks post Mexico, here she was.

She had hesitated before knocking again, just a little louder. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up his neighbours. Mrs Dodd and Mr Henkel had been bad enough the first time she'd bumped into them, it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat, much less at 1am.

"Come on Bri…." She whispered to herself, folding her arms around herself, wishing she'd brought a jacket out. It was freezing and dark on his landing and she found herself wondering for the 1000th time why she'd decided to come here. Deep down, she knew. She knew she needed to know where they were, or what they were. He'd been with her, every step of the way but none of them had spoken about what had happened the night he left with Dom.

She shook her head and was about to reach for her phone when the door clicked open, and there he was, standing in front of her. Her mind went blank. The sight of him in the dim light from his hall was just too much. This is why she'd come here. He was home, her home and she was tired of feeling alone. She'd never needed anyone, typical Toretto trait Dom called it, but she needed him. She needed everything about him.

"Mia?" sleep lacing his voice, worry swept across his features.

She couldn't speak, tears threatened her and she didn't care. There he was standing in front of her at 1am and she wanted nothing but to run into his arms and never leave.

"Mi? Mia?" she was brought out of her reverie by the sound of his voice

"Hmmmmmm?"

He held a hand out to her and stepped back, she stepped inside and Brian closed the door behind them. He turned to her, his eyes searching every part of her for injuries and as to commit the sight of her to memory. Mia's eyes spilled up and over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, alarmed and all Mia could do was shake her head. He crossed the strides between them and as he folded her into his arms, she clung to him and the tears fell. She mentally chastised herself and willed them to stop but more came. Brian rubbed a hand up and down her back and kissed her neck holding her tighter as she sobbed.

This wasn't what she came for, but suddenly it didn't matter. She was where she needed to be, and suddenly things didn't seem so bad. Things in his arms seemed….Bare able.

She pulled back and looked at him, not bothering to wipe her eyes.

"What?" he asked her

"I've just turned up here at stupid o'clock and you haven't said anything"

"I told you Mi, I'm here. I'll be anything you want, just tell me what you want, and I'll be that"

"I need you to be you"

Brian looked puzzled.

"I need YOU Brian. I don't wanna be alone"

They stood staring at each other before Brian slid his hand into her hair and brought her face to his and kissed her.


	3. Here Without You

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 2: Here Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

Chapter 3: Here Without You (By 3 doors down)

_I'm here without you, baby, But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby, And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby, But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me…._

It'd been weeks since Brian had lost Mia. He should have been concentrating on everything else…his job, his work, or lack thereof, where Dom could be, Vince's recovery, Jesse's death….but no. All his thoughts revolved around Mia

"_Oh you bastard…you BASTARD!"_

The scene of her wrenching away from him was burned into his memory. As was every other thing he remembered about her. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. He saw her everywhere, found himself thinking about her, holding up traffic at red lights as he went through every possible "what-if" in his head.

Of course, the running helped, but when he wasn't driving, wasn't moving, it was Mia that plagued him. He'd called the house numerous times, getting the voicemail, his insides constricting every time he heard her voice.

It was the nights that killed him. That's when she came back to him and nothing had changed. She was his. They were happy. Still in LA and still together. She was with him alright. Even, if it was only in his dream's.

After nights of dreaming of her, he looked for every morning before the sinking feeling kicked back in and he got up and drove more, leaving the dream behind, but knowing she'd be waiting. At the next stop, the next time he closed his eyes, she'd be there. In his dream's, waiting. And once more, it'd just be them. In a world where everything was right and nothing had ever gone wrong and hearts, flowers and rainbows existed and no one else mattered.

He found himself looking forward to sleep. She was still with him. He could convince himself it was real. Convince himself, she still loved him back.

It had been weeks, and he might be crazy, but he missed her. He loved her. And tonight, it would just be him and her.


	4. Baby Star

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 4: Baby Star

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I don't own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either.

Chapter 4: Baby Star

_**The mini story this fic is based on is something I borrowed from CRIMINAL MINDS. I recite it to my little boy every night and I know it word for word. It's not mine, I have no rights to it, I've simply borrowed it for my story. **K****_

Brian leaned against the door frame as he watched Mia nurse their baby son, singing and rocking him to sleep. They'd had many debates over the fact that he'd get so used to sleeping in Mia's arms that he'd soon not fall asleep anywhere else, but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Mia had said it was her job as his mother to spoil him. Despite his own words, Brian himself found it hard to put him down.

He watched as she padded back and forward on the cream plush carpet, something else Brian had tried to talk her out of but again the Toretto charm had won over, even though he knew by the time their baby was a toddler, the carpet wouldn't be so cream.

In the dimly lit nursery, the azure blue paint they'd decided on glowed. He couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he took in the sight before him. he was having a hard time believing it was real, and that both Mia, and their baby boy, were here, and were HIS.

He wasn't one for tears but as he listened to Mia, he felt them prick the back of his eyes.

"Once there was a Baby Star, he lived up near the sun, and every night at bed time, that baby star wanted to have some fun. He would shine and shine and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And he said 'Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight'. And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, 'no matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, cos, you'll always be, My Baby Star…."

As she finished the story, Brian pushed up off the door frame and made his way toward her

"Need to find a name soon….can't call him Baby Star when he's 16" he kept his voice low

Mia looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms

"He'll always be my baby star…" she whispered

Brian smiled and wrapped his arms around her and their son.

"Is this real?" she asked "I mean, we're actually here…doing this?"

"If it's a dream, I'm never waking up babe" Brian replied kissing her cheek, and looking at their baby.

"What about Tyler?"

"….Hmmmm, Maybe"

"You're just as bad as me!" she gasped at him, giggling

Brian grinned and studied his son's face, did he look like a Tyler?

"Still sucks you know…." She stated

"What does?"

"He can't have your last name"

Brian kissed her temple and held her tighter

"Hey….we've been through this….new lives"

"I know….but it sucks"

He ducked his head slightly and kissed her gently as she looked at him

"How bout this" Brian said "We'll give him middle names"

Mia's face lit up

"Yea?"

"Yea…that way when he grows up and he breaks the law, he can pick for himself" he grinned wickedly at her and instead of telling him off, Mia found herself laughing.


	5. Labour Pains

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 5: Labour Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I don't own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either.

_**The following chapter is dedicated to FCS-2012. Thank you, for everything xxx**_

Chapter 5: Labour Pains

Mia sighed and leaned on one hand at the table, hand rubbing over her swollen stomach. Her five day, overdue, swollen stomach. To say she was fed up was an understatement. She was tired, grouchy, grumpy, and Brian had escaped to the gym for some reprieve.

He knew it wasn't her fault, they were both waiting on a knife edge and every twinge had them jumping, but her mood wings were becoming even too much for him. he wished their baby would just make an appearance before both of them were drove insane. He felt for her, she wasn't sleeping, instead pacing the house, tiding, doing housework, anything to try and shift her body but nothing was working. He just wanted her comfy and he felt completely helpless.

They'd tried everything. Every single trick, and recommendation on the internet, they'd tried. Mia had ate pineapple for two days, she'd made and ate curry for three, she'd walked the length of the beach every day for a week, and drank her way through six boxes of raspberry leaf tea. NOTHING. Fed up really was an understatement

The only thing they hadn't tried was sex. Brian had said nothing and Mia was unsure how to slide "We have to have sex in order to get this baby out of me" into any conversation. She sat back in her chair staring at her hospital bag as she received a kick to the stomach

"Why won't you come out now?" she half pleaded with another sigh.

Sliding the laptop across the table to her, she was determined to find the answer this time.

...

As Brian ran his way through miles on the treadmill he though back over the last few months. Mia had a relative easy pregnancy, despite being sick for the first 12 weeks.

She'd told him about the times she'd almost told him, but couldn't and how she'd wished it hadn't been yelled at him in the middle of running through tunnels in Rio. Brian had told her it didn't matter, it wouldn't have mattered, all that mattered to him was trying to be the best dad he could to their child. He'd wished he could have done more, watching Mia pace and not sleeping and tossing and turning was torture, but he'd sat up and rubbed her back and tried his best just to be there. He was nervous though. It was obvious that Mia was cut out for the whole parenting thing, she'd been born to be a mother, but Brian wasn't so sure about himself. Mia had had the family dynamic most of her life, whereas he'd spent of his life just trying to find it. Mia had tried to reassure him numerous times that he would be fine but he still wasn't convinced. Maybe she'd be right, at least he hoped she'd be right. Either way he was anxious about the arrival and the labour and if he was, he could only imagine how Mia was feeling.

He shook his head and ran his towel down his face, pushed the speed button and concentrated on running.

...

After an hours searching, Mia had come to the same conclusion she'd been at an hour ago. Sex. This was her magical answer.

She looked down at her bump

"Ok, if you won't come out on your own, I'm going to have seduce your daddy, which you should know, I'm not amused about because seducing him was how you got in there in the first place"

"_Typical"_ she thought to herself. Sex and curry. There were no surprises for guessing who'd come up with this. She shook her head and made her way up the stairs.

She threw open the closet doors and stared at the contents. This was making her even more depressed. Half it probably didn't fit, some of it was NOT made for seducing your husband and the rest she scrunched her nose up at.

"Ok Toretto, suck it up. You can do this"

Holding up outfit after outfit, Mia gave up and sat back on the bed surrounded by clothes and tops and underwear, with a resolute sigh, folding the dress in her hands in her hands before throwing it….narrowly missing Brian was he walked through the bedroom door

"Mi?" Brian called as he entered the house. Getting no answer, he threw his keys on the hall table and he checked the kitchen and the main room before heading up the stairs. He entered their bedroom just in time to be met with flying clothes, narrowly missing hitting him in the face. Ducking slightly he looked in Mia's direction, taking in the chaos of their bedroom

"Uhhhhh…everything ok baby?"

"No. I was planning on seducing you because the stupid internet says sex is the only way left to get this baby out and here and nothing fits and now, well now I'm just in a huff and have to tidy up when really I should just chuck it all out coz my whale sized ass will never fit in any of this again!" She cried and as if to emphasis her point she threw a top on the floor, causing Brian to stifle a laugh.

"Mia….ok, one. You don't need all this" he picked up the dress "To 'seduce me' and two. You're not a whale and three, your tiny self will be back in all this in weeks, watch and see."

"Will, you …please just try? Brian we've tried everything else. Please"

"Mi, I'll try anything you want me to" he smirked at her before kissing her. However as they hit the clothes laden bed, Brian slid on a satin top. As he attempted to not fall and not hurt Mia, he hit his head on the edge of the side table and hit the floor with a thud, causing Mia to giggle before she descended into a full blown laughter fit.

Brian sat up, hand at his head, pouting, which only made Mia laugh harder.

"I'm ok, by the way" He said, struggling not to laugh himself. Mia put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter

"I'm sorry…" she managed before she burst into more giggles. Brian got up and grinning threw the offending object at her.

Mia stood up off the bed and as she stood up, her laughter stopped causing Brian to stop and look at her

"What?"

She looked down then up at him

"Bri, I think my waters just broke…."

...

"Dr Long, I've been at this for seventeen hours!?" Mia asked, desperation in her voice "You have to tell me I'm like, seven, eight centimetres"

"…**..** Three." Dr Long looked at both Mia and Brian in sympathy

"Just three?!" Brian said, grasping Mia's hand "Isn't there ANYTHING you can do?"

"We're moving along, just slowly. Mia's refused pain relief so all we can do is keep her as comfortable as possible and wait. I'm sorry guy's it's a waiting game and every labour is different."

They nodded and Mia's head flopped back onto the pillows as the doctor left the room. Brian looked at Mia

"Babe…."

"Brian…No. I'm fine. I don't wanted pumped full of drugs. No thank you."

"Ok….Ok….but…."

"I swear…the second I feel enough is enough I'll ask, ok?"

"Ok…just don't be a hero?... I hate seeing you in pain…."

"Yea? Right back atacha…."

Brian had to grin

" Hey, y'know what? I'm not waiting! I'm gonna push this baby out!" She held up her hands "I mean three centimetres is a lot right"

"Not to push a baby through, Angel…."

"Oh, bloody stupid metric system!" She cried as her head fell back onto the pillow again

At that, a woman with a nurse and doctor entered the room and the woman, screaming was grasping her extremely frightened looking husband's hand.

"Oh my. We're gonna need to take you straight to the delivery room"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Mia cried, looking at Brian, who was trying his best to keep any type of expression off his face as he held her hand

"I'm sorry baby….I wish I could click my fingers and have our baby here…." Brian said as he smoothed he hair back off her forehead, as she squeezed his hand through another painful and strong contraction.

A few hours later, as another couple left the semi-private room they'd been placed in, Mia looked at Brian, hair messed up, cheeks flushed from the pain and exertion of the contractions, and sweat glistening on her skin. To Brian, she was still just as gorgeous as ever, but the pain she was in was slowly killing him.

"That's three Brian. Three new babies, and mines is still in there…why doesn't it want to come out…its late. Very late!"

"Y'know what I think it is? I think you've made such a nice home and it's so comfy in there, he just doesn't wanna come out that's all " He replied as he wiped her hair back from her face

"Oh. Look at you making up crap for me" She smiled tearily at him, before grimacing in pain and grasping his hand. "Oh God!"

As another of her contractions started and Brian helped her through it, Dr Long entered the room, ready to check an emotional and exhausted Mia.

"He, huh?" Mia said

Brian grinned

"Slip of the tongue".

"Twenty-three hours, Mia, you're a hero" She said

"You Have do something, because I can't take anymore" Brian sighed in relief as Mia finally gave in "I think you gotta give me drugs or you gotta go up and get him OUT before I DO. I can't do this anymore. Please just get this baby OUT" She fell against the pillow as Brian wiped her brow with a cold cloth as the doctor checked her

"Actually, I think you're ready to go to the delivery room, Mia" She said, stripping off her latex gloves

"What?!" Mia asked as she sat up slightly, and Brian's head shot up to look at the doctor

"Ten centimetres, you're about to become a mom"

"Oh….My God…If I wasn't already married I'd propose to you right now" She said before she looked at Brian, who grinned and quickly kissed her, as the Doctor laughed before turning to the nurse.

"Nearly there baby. Nearly there" Brian said

...

In the delivery room, Mia was becoming more and more exhausted as she was pushing and so far, 40 minutes later she and Brian were still baby-less.

"Push. Push…. Come on Mia push for five seconds. 5…4…" Dr Long said

"3-2-1… oh!" Mia gave in and fell back against the bed in exhaustion "It's been a whole day…!"

"I know sweetie and you're doing really well, but this baby won't deliver itself…..Okay, Mia, the next contraction should be in about twenty seconds. You need to push for me"

"I can't. I can't push anymore, I can't…." Mia replied, almost in tears

"Sweetie you're doing great…. You can do this" Brian encouraged her

"Oh God twenty seconds, my ass…it's coming now!" Mia braced herself for the next contraction ripping through her, she had a death grip on Brian's hand

"Here we go! Okay, keep pushing! Wait! I see something….." Dr Long said

"What? You do?" Brian asked and looked "Oh my God!""

"Don't say, "Oh my God!" Oh my God, what?!" Mia cried

"It's your baby Mia…." Dr Long told the couple "It's Crowning"

"Really?!" the coupe asked in sync, just as surprised as each other and the doctor smiled at them

"Yep, really, almost here, so one more big push for me and you'll have this baby….you can do this honey" she nodded to Mia

"Come on Mi, You can do this baby, He's nearly here" Brian said gently

"Mia, you're gonna have to push even harder, nothing's happening!" Dr Long said from the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" she cried "I can't do this" her voice laced with exhaustion and tears

"Yes, yes, you can!" Brian said, squeezing her hand, tears running down the side of her face, disappearing into her sweat soaked hair.

"I can't Bri… I can't do this" she shook her head

"Hey! Hey!" he gripped her face so she would look at him "Come on! You can! I know you can do this! Let's go!" Brian answered

"I can't. Please, you do it for me?" Mia asked

"Baby, if I could do this for you, I would" his voice soft, as he wished with everything he had that he could, "but I can't, so our Baby needs you, okay?. He needs his Mom, Come on sweetie, Push!"

"Mia, One one more big push for me honey and this baby is HERE, come on" Dr Long nodded to her

Mia pushed and gripped Brian's hand, pushing with everything she had left, letting out a small scream as she pushed through the pain of the delivery

"Okay, here we go, Baby's out Mia"

"Mia, he's here…he's here!" Brian sobbed and kissed her hand "You did it gorgeous, Our baby's here" Brian said, kissing her temple

"Congratulations you guys have a boy!"

Brian and Mia smiled at each other and Brian pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she slumped back on the bed, before looking up

"Is he okay?!" She asked tearfully, as she took Baby Boy O'Conner, or Walker as the world knew them

"He's fine babe, he's fine" Brian reassured her "He's perfect"

"Oh, he's so tiny" Mia said, tears starting "Tiny and perfect and here"

"Yea" Brian was fighting with tears of his own as he huddled on the hospital bed with his wife and son, just as the nurse took him away "Where is he going?!" Mia cried

"There just going to wrap him up Mia, That's all. He's breezed through the delivery, just like his mom" Dr Long said "We'll get him weighed and measured, but we gotta get you through the rest of this ok. This won't hurt, but we're not done"

"Okay….Bring him back though…I've waited a really long time for him" Mia said and Brain laughed and took her hand again as the doctor prepared for the second part of her delivery

"I'm so proud of you" Brian whispered "You're amazing" and as he went to kiss her cheek, Mia looked up and he kissed her on the lips.

"Here he is" Dr Long said, bringing Baby O'Conner back to the new parents "6lb 3oz, and 19 inches. One perfectly healthy boy"

"6lb 3oz…" Brian said looking at him "He's tiny"

"Oh hey you…. Thank you for coming out" Mia said to the baby as he cried and Brian grinned despite his own tears welling up again at the sight in front of him. "Oh I know, I know, Yeah" She cradled her son and he looked up at her, eyes shining and Brian was pretty sure he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. "Hi….. I know you" Mia said to their baby boy and Brian had tears in his own eyes as Mia spoke to their child. "I know you" she whispered again

"Do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked and Mia looked up at Brian, who nodded and Mia looked back at their boy

"No" Brian replied, as Mia shook her head, and cradled both his wife and new son

"Ok, We'll get you guys some identity bracelets and we'll move you guys to the ward soon"

They simply nodded and turned back in wonder to their son.

"Hey baby boy" Mia whispered "We've been waiting for you"


	6. It's All Coming Back

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 6: It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

Chapter 6: It's All Coming Back

Its All Coming Back To Me (By Celine Dion)

...

_If I kiss you like this, And if you whisper like that, It was lost long ago, But it's all coming back to me__  
__If you want me like this, And if you need me like that, It was dead long ago, But it's all coming back to me__…._

Mia stood for what seemed like hours on the drive, long after she'd watched Dom and Brian leave. Brian had given her one last look before his Subaru had roared after the charger.

Had it really been good bye this time? Would the next time she heard anything be the call she'd always dreaded? For all she wanted to concentrate on Dom, she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to Brian. The way he'd kissed her, held her, made love to her….every memory, every touch, every word, were slowly working their way back into her brain. It was like nothing had changed. He still knew her. He still remembered every part of her. She should have been scared but she wasn't. They had barely gotten started five years ago but she was remembering everything they'd done.

_There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right. There were nights of endless pleasure, It was more than any laws allow….._

Would she be saying a final goodbye to Brian as well as Dom? Her heart ripped a little bit more as she thought of herself burying them both. She couldn't. She was barely functioning or sleeping following Letty's funeral.

Hours seemed to tick by as she sat on the sofa, darkness falling in around her, her arms curled around her knees as she fought the urge to check her phone, knowing there would be nothing from either Dom or Brian.

_If you want me like this and if you need me like that, It was dead long ago, But it's all coming back to me….._

Mia wondered if she should have been mad at Brian, or herself. Was that his way of saying goodbye? If it was, it wasn't fair, but part of her didn't care. She'd readily handed herself over to him and forced herself to step back and not hold on when he'd gotten dressed, kissed her and let her hand go before following Dom.

There had been no spoken goodbye between them, no words, the look between then had been enough to say it all. He'd been committing her to memory just as she'd grasped to imprint him in hers. No words would have been enough and saying "I Love You" didn't seem enough or right, though she was sure they both felt it. So, she'd said nothing.

She briefly wondered to herself how long it would before she heard from someone, anyone. Or would she at all? After all, it was a bona fide suicide mission, and she knew it. Questions ran through her head, had they crossed the border yet? Had they made to the border? Were they dead?

She was pacing the living room into the early light hours unspoken words, memories, hopes, wishes, prayers, and unanswered questions rattling through her head. If she could just have him back, have them both back, she'd do anything.

_There were hours that just went on for days, when alone at last we'd count up all the chances, that were lost to us forever_

Now that he was back she didn't know if she could turn away for a second time. He'd risked everything to help Dom a second time round too, surely even her brother had to forgive.

_If you forgive me all this… If, I forgive you all that, we forgive and forget…And it's all coming back to me_

She wasn't sure how long she'd been on auto-pilot for, rattling around the house, before the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Mia Toretto?"

She knew, somewhere inside she knew something was wrong. Her knees gave way and she hit the floor in a blur.


	7. Insatiable

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 7: Insatiable (by Darren Hayes)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

_When moonlight crawls along the street, chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below,_ _the world revolves I let it go_

Brian had stood staring at the scene in front of him, he couldn't help, but was shocked, by the urge to run across the street and just hold her while she cried. The sight of her, dressed in black grieving for Letty was killing him. The first time he'd seen her eyes, he hadn't lied. She'd pulled him in, Dom had been the bonus.

_We build our church above this street, We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you, It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you, There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you….._

He thought back to the days in the shop, tuna no crust. Who could forget that, he briefly wondered if she remembered?

He thought of the looks across the table in the back yard of the Toretto house, watching her as she said grace, her eyes trained on him with a smile over Jesse.

He'd watched her, from a distance unable to touch or even let her know he was yards away, watched her cry, watched her train her eyes on pictures of Letty and Dom, watched her mind process and the wind blow her hair.

He thought of the beach, the night they'd made out on the hood of her car, not caring, giving into days of flirting and touches, they'd finished that inside the car, any cares of anyone around them abandoned as they gave in to each other and Brian kissed her like she'd disappear if he stopped

_Turn the lights down low, Take it off  
Let me show, my love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on, Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
my love for you  
Insatiable_

They had been back then, Insatiable. Hell, Dom would kill him if he knew what they'd gotten up to. They were young and to Brian it was love, the lie he was living be damned, everything he felt for her was real. And, he knew, no matter how it'd ended, he'd have lost her.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
a kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
there are no words  
there's only truth_

Waking up next to her at the Racer's Edge had sealed it for him; he'd have woke up next to her forever from then on in. She'd smiled at him, and although it wasn't the manliest of things to say and he definitely wouldn't admit it out loud but, his insides melted. It was like suddenly it wasn't just gravity holding him here; he had a reason for being here. Her. To him, she was sheer perfection.

_Breathe in, Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate, our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand….  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

He'd watched her dilemma at the side of the road as she struggled to choose between him and Dom, a fight no matter how hard his eyes pleaded with her, he knew he was destined to lose. Oh the times he'd wondered how different things would have worked out.

_We never sleep we're always holding hands  
Kissing for hours talking, making plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

Kissing her in the kitchen hadn't exactly been planned, but somehow he'd felt compelled. It was like racer's instinct, it'd over taken everything, every sense. He'd pulled back just long enough to gauge her reaction, and he wasn't expecting her to kiss him back, much less have her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

_Turn the lights down low, Take it off  
Let me show, my love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on, Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
my love for you  
Insatiable_

As he lay next to her, watching her, he knew how far they'd come.

Here they were, on their wedding night, lying on the beach at the front of the house, forgetting everything, Brian thought back over their day.

It wasn't a traditional wedding. Nothing about them ever had been. Mia didn't wear white, and he didn't wear a suit. She'd had on a knee length soft pink dress with a soft pink veil to match with a bouquet of pink roses; he'd been in linen shorts and a white shirt. The tiny bump of their baby just visible, now Mia was nearing 4 months.

No, it hadn't been traditional, but it'd been perfect. Them.

They'd stood at an alter on the beach, with Dom and Elena as witnesses, and a priest, and said vows that were them, nothing traditional about them either. He'd cried, she'd cried. Nothing else mattered but them.

Brian had promised her everything and said words he never thought he would but as he stood there, they tumbled from him like water down a fall.

"_**You are the love of my life Mia…..My Reason for being….I promise to stand proudly by your side through everything and anything….and spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you how lucky I am, and how much I love you, and give you the perfection you deserve"**_

Mia had thanked him, words which had constricted round his heart, and caused him to almost breathing,

"_**Brian…Thank you, for being you, for choosing me. Thank you for accepting me and making all my dreams come true. Thank you for loving us and always being there. Thank you for coming back to me. I love you, now, always and forever…"**_

They'd been pronounced man and wife and he'd kissed his bride and they'd thanked Dom and Elena and when Mia had thrown her bouquet a young passing couple had caught it causing Mia to giggle and the couple to blush and the girl to hug her.

They had said a poem together, tears streaming from both their eyes, and causing Dom to well up as he watched them, not that he'd ever admit it.

"_**I carry your heart, in my heart…where ever you go, I go. I am never alone. I carry your heart, and this is the wonder that keeps the stars apart…I carry your heart….I carry it in my heart…"**_

There had been passing congratulations as they'd walked up the beach and they'd had a late lunch, overlooking the beach from the house, raising a glass of champagne in celebration and then spent the day, just being together. It'd been perfect. It'd been them.

And Brian knew he'd never get enough. He was insatiable for her. She was a tattoo on his heart, a burned in memory, a living dream.

She was his. Wife, child and all.


	8. Don't

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 8: Don't

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

Don't! by Shania Twain

_**Don't… don't you wish we tried  
Do you feel what I feel inside  
You know love is stronger than pride  
Don't... no don't  
Let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me don't close the door  
Cause I want to hear you... want to be near you**_

Brian was in pain. Everywhere. He blinked trying to focus on where he was but nothing was standing out. As he went to move his arm he gasped in pain.

"No no, don't move…"

What was that voice?

His answer came minutes later as he focused on Mia, then it hit him. He was in hospital, after being shot at it, and in a high speed car chase/beat up on the Mexican border.

"Don't move Bri…ok?"

"Ok" he barely recognised his own voice. Mia, satisfied, but worry lacing her features, sat back on the chair beside his bed. There was a monitors beeping and he felt the pinch of needles in his hand and arm.

And he hated it. He didn't do hospitals, and he was going home. Now. He sat up on the bed, grimacing through the pain on his right side, his stomach and shoulder

"Bri!...no what are you….?!"

"I'm going home."

"The hell you are. You aren't stable enough to go home…please lie back down"

"Mia…I wanna go home"

"I know…I do…but please…for me? Please? Stay."

Brian stopped and stared at her. She stared back, pleading with tear filled eyes

"Come on, Brian, please…don't fight me right now I can't take it"

_**Don't fight.. don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go**_

He lay back against the bed, grimacing again at the movements of his body.

"Mia…we need to talk"

Mia half laughed through tears, almost angrily

"Talk? I wanted you both to stay, and if you both had, you wouldn't be here and Dom wouldn't be locked up!"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know" she said almost in a whisper "We can talk but if you're walking away just tell me Brian…"

_**Don't... don't give up on trust  
Don't give up on me… on us  
We could just hold on long enough  
We can do it… we'll get through it**_

"I'm not going anywhere"

Mia looked at him and he stared right back.

"You have every right to be angry Mi, to yell at me, to hate me, to use me as a punching bag, and I'll take it for as long as I have to. But, I'm not walking away. Not without a fight"

"I don't hate you. I don't. But I'm mad. And yea, I'm angry and not because you went."

"I know why you're angry. And you have every right to be"

"I won't go through it again"

_**Don't pretend that it's ok  
Things won't get better that way  
And, don't do something you might regret someday  
Don't…  
Don't give up on me**_

"I don't have all the answers Mi, but I need to try. I need us try"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Am I asking too much if I ask for more than that?"

_**"We can do it... We'll get through it" **_She answered.


	9. Text Speak

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 9: Text Speak

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

**Based on a conversation I had with my own mother. She even googled.**

"N.A.Y.L?" Mia asked out loud staring at her phone. The message from her son made no sense. She'd sent him a message asking when he'd be home and this had been her answer.

She looked at Brian, phone still in her hand and He shrugged in answer.

Just as she was about to give up and call him, their daughter Jessica came downstairs, some hip-hop song blaring loudly from her earphones.

Mia rolled her eyes at Brian as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, and turned to see both her parents staring at her

"Ok, creepy..." she said as she pushed her earphones off her head.

"You remember us right?" Brian asked

"Oh, yea….owners of this hotel, right?" she smirked and Brian launched a cushion at her

"hey hey, watch the wine..." Mia shot at her husband as he narrowly missed her glass of red wine, before she turned to her daughter, "What's N.A.Y.L?" Mia demanded

"In a while Mom…"

"No…Now…what's it mean?"

"Is she kidden me?!" 15 year old Jess shot at her dad, who was trying not to laugh

"What?!"

"N.A.Y.L mom. Spell it out. IN A WHILE"

"Then why the hell not just type that?"

"It's text speak Mom, you know like, LMFAO or KIT, or LOL"

"Ok, you've lost me"

"It's hopeless. Just text back ok"

"No, tell me about this text speak, I wanna be cool too"

Jessica looked horrified, and sent a wide eyed look at her father, who was struggling not to lose it completely from his place on the couch

"Just ok mom, just OK…"

"What's LMFAO?"

"Forget I said anything!"

Jessica pulled her head phones back on and turned and ran back up the stairs leaving Mia looking miffed and Brian struggling to keep a straight face.

A little later Brian came back down the stairs to find Mia on the laptop and raised an eyebrow

"Hey, bri….did you know that LOL does in fact NOT mean Lots Of Love…?"

Brian ducked in to the kitchen to avoid laughing at Mia's detective skills.


	10. Pink Lines

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 10: Pink Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I don't own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

Mia stared at the wall chewing her lip while one word rang around her head.

_**Pregnant.**_

She couldn't be. Could she?

It wasn't possible, ok, slightly big lie, it was possible but she wasn't, there was no way. Periods were late all the time, and anyway she was probably freaking over nothing, since it was only two days late.

The fact she'd never been late ever before however wasn't helping her cause.

The fact they were on the run, was however scaring the life out of her. Her hand slid across her tummy and there was one thing she was sure of, despite the fear and how scared she was, she was keeping her baby. She'd do whatever it took to keep it safe and protected.

Yes, she was terrified, and unsure but she'd also never felt a sense of overwhelming love and protection like she was now.

But, she had to know for sure. And a part of her, a big part, was going to be disappointed if the test came negative, and she couldn't explain that feeling either.

An hour later, she was sitting on the toilet seat, jiggling her legs, and holding her eyes closed, with the test stick in her hand she was counting down the 3 minutes, though at 2 minutes 16 seconds, she was sure the result would be obvious.

She ran through the last of the remaining minute in her head and slowly opened her eyes to two pink lines. She couldn't help the smile on her face despite the fear coursing through her.

Two pink lines meant positive and positive meant baby. Her, Mia Toretto was going to be a mother. The though both elated and terrified her. The situation wasn't brilliant but she believed everything happened for a reason and whatever the reason was for her baby, she'd take it.

There was only one question running through her head…

…..How was she going to tell Brian?


	11. Firsts

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 11: Firsts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I don't own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

Jack and Jessica O'Conner were not bad kids. Sure, they'd had their moments throughout the years that had both Brian and Mia wondering why they'd thought kids were a good idea but the good outweighed the bad and they were another happy Los Angeles family.

Having been lead down paths of responsibility by their mother, both the O'Conner kids knew right from wrong, which is why, at that moment in his life, Jack O'Conner knew he was in a whole world of trouble.

At 16 years old, he'd had a lot of firsts in his life…First tooth, first word, first steps, first bike….. but he was sure this one wouldn't be making the family photo album.

It was 2am on a Friday night and he was currently sitting in a downtown LA police station, awaiting the arrival of his parents and younger sister. Having obtained his license just the month previous as well as his beloved car, a Honda Civic EJ9 import , that he'd fixed and tuned and tweaked with his father, he knew that tonight was the last he'd be seeing his keys for a while.

Why?

Well, it was now currently sitting in a impound lot, after he'd been caught nearly an hour and a half earlier, racing.

Now, neither of his parents were hypocrites and he had less rules to live by than most other kids his age, but this was a step too far even for them. Brian O'Conner had been pretty forceful about what was acceptable before handing over the keys to his car the day he'd passed his test, and getting arrested was NOT on the 'approved' list.

He felt the colour drain from his face as Brian and Mia entered with a sleepy, grumpy, PJ clad 13 year old Jessica. He knew he was really in for it when both parents seemed completely calm. _Too Calm._ He risked a look at his father who was simply staring at him, giving nothing away. His mother however was a different story. He'd expected screaming, some shouting, disappointment, anything, but no. His mom was smiling at him, and not in a good way. That was a "wait till we get home" smile and Jack closed his eyes. When he opened them, Jessica was shaking her head at him and he rolled his eyes.

Brian turned to talk to the officer at the desk and Mia turned to her son.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." She said in a low voice.

"Mom…."

"DON'T mom me, Jack. You were warned. You KNEW we expected more from you!"

Brian winced as he heard Mia's voice raise behind him and he sighed as he took the paperwork from the Officer in front of him, eyes widening as he saw the astronomical fine and charges on the form.

"We could have held him on an overnight….but uh, I think the kids learned his lesson."

Brian looked up and prayed Mia hadn't heard the overnight part

"Thank you, and trust me when we get through with him, he'll be terrified to drive for the rest of his life"

The officer nodded at Brian and he turned to his family.

"Ok, let's go"

Jessica stomped back out the doors of the LA and Jack stood up, and walked in front when Mia gestured for him to go. She shared a look with Brian before they left. The car ride home was silent and fraught with tension and Jack tried to push himself further into the seat, hoping he'd disappear or better yet wake up and hope he'd dreamt the whole thing.

No such luck.

They pulled into the O'Conner's drive and Jessica bounded into the house and to bed, slamming her room door shut behind her. Mia closed the front door and turned slowly to her terrified son.

"Front room. NOW."

Jack shared a look with his dad, who shook his head, and he sighed, before following his mother, his father at the back of them. Brian shut the door.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" Mia rounded on him

"I, uh…."

"No. you shut up, I speak. I don't want to hear excuses or anything else. We trusted you Jack. I'm not gonna stand here and preach to you, we're not perfect but we both expected a hell of a lot more from you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, buddy." Brian said, arms folded over his chest

"No, it's not" Mia said "No Car, No phone, No X-box, No going out, No laptop, NOTHING, for one month. You go to school, you come home. We clear?"

"Yes" Jack couldn't look at her

"I actually cannot believe you J. What possessed you!? Did ANYTHING we said last month sink in? We TRUSTED you and you BLEW it!" Mia ranted

Jack was too afraid to say anything, scared that anything he did say would piss off the raging Toretto monster in front of him even more.

"Mom…."

"DON'T wanna hear it Jack. You're damned lucky it's nearly 3am and I'm too tired to fight about this, but be warned, this is NOT the end of this, if you think I'm done, your wrong. And don't be thinking you'll be getting your car back after a month either, that's on ice till I say so"

"Okay. I get it"

Mia simply held her hand out and Jack sighed, obtaining a raised brow from his mother and he quickly switched his phone off and handed it over.

"And, you'll work THIS" Brian held up the paperwork for his car "off in the garage. After school, AND weekends, and I mean till it's completely paid."

Jack stared at him wide eyed.

"Okay dad"

"Bed." She said and it wasn't a request. He bolted from the room and into his own

Mia groaned and flopped into a chair, and Brian smirked in amusement

"I seriously thought we'd gotten away with this, but no, that was wishful thinking."

Brian crossed the room and sat down next to her, holding his palm up and clasping Mia's fingers through his.

"He could be in a jail cell right now. I think he's got the message."

"He better have."

"Besides, wait till we tell Dom, he's still in for an ass kicking"

Mia grinned and leaned into her husband.

"How much is the fine?

"Babe, trust me, don't ask"

She groaned again and closed her eyes, causing Brian to grin

"Tell me again why you wanted kids?"


	12. Advice

**The Brian and Mia Chronicles**

Summary: Stories from inside the lives of Brian and Mia…..

Chapter 12: Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything fast and furious related. I simply like to play with them a lil bit. I promise to return them to their box. I don't own and have no rights to the songs used in any of the following fics either

This fic is set somewhere in between eh, life post Mexico-Gate, and my chapter 2: Alone Again and an argument that Brian and Mia might have had and what Dom might have said.

I know it's the life of Brian and Mia….but Dom's part of that life….right…..

To be honest I don't know if I like this chapter but I wanted to try it out and since none of my stories are in any order I thought why not…

Let me know what you think…..

**K**

"You look like shit, Brian" Dom's deep voice came through the phone and Brian turned to the glass to stare at the older Toretto.

Orange really wasn't his colour and he almost laughed at the absurdity of his thought. Almost.

"I could say the same thing about you" He shot back, narrowing his eyes at the look Dom was giving him through the small window of the visitation room in the correctional facility he was being held in, pending trial.

"I have reasons, what's your excuse?"

And, just like that, Dom cut through the bullshit. Brian sighed and sat back on his seat, staring at him before he lifted the phone mouthpiece closer.

"Your sister"

Dom's jaw tightened and he regarded Brian under scrutiny, and Brian stared straight back giving nothing away. They sat like that for several moments, each waiting to see who would crack first and in the end, out of the need to protect his sister, it was Dom who gave in.

"What's goin' on with Mia?"

There was no accusation in his voice or eyes and for that Brian was grateful, It had taken him nearly two days to come here and quite frankly it was because he run out of options. Mia wouldn't listen to him, he didn't know why, he didn't know what had gone on, but she'd closed off.

"Honestly, I don't know….but I do know she has the same stupid sense of self preservation and stubbornness as you that can only be a Toretto gene pool thing" Brian sat forward leaning on the bench, eyes never leaving Dom's.

At that Dom grinned. It was true.

"Want my help, you're gonna have to fill in the blanks for me O'Conner…."

Again, Brian sighed.

"She thinks….no lemme rephrase that, _accused, _me of only being with her out of guilt over you"

Dom blinked in surprise. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. God knows what he'd expected the younger FBI agent to say but that hadn't been it

"She said that?"

"Word for fuckin' word" Brian growled. Dom knew from his tone of voice that there wasn't any truth to it.

"Where'd she get an idea like that?"

Brian stared at him saying nothing and Dom fought amusement. Ahh,.. That was the reason for the unscheduled drop by.

"Don't even Dom" Brian warned "I actually think she's gone mad."

"Brian…"

"I'm serious. I finally thought we'd gotten somewhere, only to have her bolt for the door."

Dom stared at him. The Brian in front him wasn't the one he knew. He knew that whatever this thing was with Mia, it was ripping him apart.

"You know…" He started and Brian glanced at him "If I'd given up on Letty, we'd never have gotten together"

Brian took that piece of information in and processed it.

"I'm not giving up on her…I'll die first" He stated, rather matter of factually, and Dom again blinked in surprise. There was no malice or ferociousness behind his voice, it was simply a fact.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Tell me how to get through to her? Talk to her?"

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Six times in two days. Once she wouldn't pick up the phone and I talked to the voicemail for 15 solid minutes, the second time she hung up on me, the third time she actually drove AT me, the fourth time she wouldn't answer the door, fifth time she not so politely told me to fuck off and this morning I called her, told her I was coming here and she threatened to strangle me through the phone"

Yea, that sounded like Mia alright. Instead of the smile this would normally bring to his face, he scowled. Damn Toretto genes.

"She's scared Brian" Dom stated

"Scared?" Brian asked, incredulous "Of WHAT?"

"What do you think? Last time round everything fell to shit, she lost everything and everyone around her….Letty, Jesse, Vince, Leon, Me….You"

"I'm not going anywhere, and I've told her this till I'm blue in the face, what do I gotta go? Have it written in blood?"

"All I'm saying is I can see both sides, I ain't in it, two grown ass adults, you two can do whatever you like, BUT, think about the night we left for Mexico. You left with me. No intentions of coming back, it's a damn miracle either of us are sitting here now…and you wonder why she's questioning it? Come on." Dom tilted his head to the side and looked at him. "She's running scared Bri"

Realisation hit Brian with the force of a jet plane, and then again a second later

"You've already spoke to her" he bit out. "You already knew all this!"

"No. I knew HER side. I didn't realise she'd put it quite how she did to you. Her words to me were a little different"

Brian growled low in his throat and glared at Dom, who sat back. He was quite positive that had the bullet proof glass not been between them, Brian would have punched him.

"So, what do I do to make her listen. Besides kidnapping her, she's got a three mile exclusion zone for me right now"

"She'll know I'll have told you. Give her time…she'll come to you."

Brian stared at him for a few more seconds before answering

"I REFUSE to lose her Dom, not again"

"Then give her a chance to come at you….then tell her, Brian. MAKE her listen"

There were no words of goodbye between them before Brian hung up the phone and smoothed his tie before standing up, and walking out of the room. Dom sighed and hung up the phone before slumping back in his seat.

"Let's move Toretto" a voice came from behind him and Dom steeled himself before standing up


End file.
